I'm Trying
by IronicEnding
Summary: While Squall has been called away for a mission, Rinoa makes a startling discovery about her beloved. Will some innocent snooping reveal more than Rinoa wish she knew? Or will it bring two lovers closer together? SquallxRinoa. Complete.
1. Discovery

Author's Note: So...hi guys! Long time no see!

I know its been a while. I hope I have not been completely forgotten. I can't say if my intentions are to start writing again long term or not. At this moment I'm scratching an itch. I will say I have another story I am working on though I would like to see how I develop it before I decide whether or not to post it.

I will say though, I haven't a clue what brought me back to this site. However when I did, works by Niqsta and Ronin-Ai really made me eager to put some pen to paper. Their works are what put that itch in me to try again.

Maybe this will lead to more, maybe it won't. I am not sure.

On to this story. This is a short 2 chapter piece that was inspired by this time of the month (its near Valentine's Day for my non-US friends) and some personnel experiences. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2 is already written and just going through some revisions. I should have it up by Valentine's Day, in keeping with the theme of the story :)

I hope I can convince some of you to give me story a chance, and perhaps explore my earlier works (ignoring 'Better Late Than Never'. That story has missing chunks of dialogue somehow, and that aside...its really really bad)

More than that I hope some of you enjoy what I have written below. Whether you do or you don't, I would leave to hear your comments on it.

Like always, if you feel like a chat, don't hesitate to send me a message. I'm a pretty friendly guy.

The story is a sort of 'Post-game' fluff piece, so for those of you looking for a bit more...sorry...this time (maybe).

Enough with my ramblings. On with the fun!

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

_'Oh Hyne...this can't be happening'_

A young raven-haired vixen tussled around frumpily in the bed, wrapping the plain white sheets and brown and blue patterned duvet around her tighter.

"Achoo!"

It's such a stupid thing, a duvet. There was no way Squall would ever be able to understand why he even needed one. He just did. For a moment Rinoa recalled to herself that perplexed look on his face when she brought him the duvet, trying hard to find one that she thought he may like. For a flash Rinoa was able to smile as she remembered that look on his face which reminded her of a confused Angelo whenever Angelo didn't understand her master.

It wasn't that he was against having a duvet per se. He just couldn't figure out why he needed one...or really why it was even necessary. "Isn't it just a blanket?" he had asked. At that time Rinoa had sighed and then went on to explain why it was a special blanket. A more decorative heavy blanket for appearances sake. "...Who else is ever in my bedroom?" "...Why would you need one in yours?" The smile on Rinoa's face continued as she remembered how cautiously he asked that second question when they had this duvet discussion. He could be so insecure at times, though he never needed to be.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Rinoa's memories of the duvet discussion were quickly brought to a halt as her sinuses continued to wage war against her happy thoughts.

Rinoa quickly smirked once again. The duvet discussion didn't really matter. She had won that argument in the end though Squall still did not understand the concept of a duvet. Rinoa had yet to figure out if that was a 'Squall thing' or just a general 'guy thing.' No matter, her first win on an interior design discussion made all the following 'discussions' far easier. The mighty Squall Leonhart didn't have a chance when the 'curtains' or 'guest towels' or 'love seat' talks came around. Rinoa's face turned a little blush when she remembered how in truth, Squall was quite eager to get that last one.

"Achoo!" _'My Hyne...please let me get better soon. I can't look and feel like this for him. I want to feel sexy when he comes back._'

After the world had been saved and their little party become celebrities in the eyes of all nations, life became quite exciting for the "Fated Children". Not least among the resulting noise was the speculation around the mighty hero and the princess clad in blue and what the true nature of their relationship was. Squall never being one for the limelight never responded to a reporter's questions regarding their 'status'. All he ever did was glare while thinking to himself _'We're madly, truly, and deeply in love.'_

Despite having saved the world, evil still existed and his work appeared to pile on. He retained the title of Commander as he sought to use the SeeD organization to be a stronger force of good, often joining in on a mission when one of enough danger merited it. It was a fact that often drove Rinoa crazy. Though he did not often go out, he did insist on bringing Rinoa with him, SeeD or not.

It was his way of showing his emotions for her. Not once had he asked her to stay behind to 'protect her'. She had fought right alongside him through thick and thin, through the moments when defeat seemed all but assured. She had earned not only his love as a woman to empower him, but also earned his respect as a strong willed warrior who could make a difference.

This time was different however. On occasion a mission would come up which required a more 'cloak and dagger approach.' These were scenarios Rinoa was not well suited for. It was an area where SeeD training did make a difference. It was an area Rinoa detested because it took Squall away from her for days at a time.

Squall departed for this mission just a week ago, eager to get it over with. Though it was not particularly difficult, he had intended to give a fresh batch of SeeDs some hands-on experience watching him work through the shadows as they took on this clandestine operation. The hands-on approach, though at times impractical, had been vital in saving the lives of many a young SeeD. Patience and wisdom was not granted to them because they passed a field exam. It could only be obtained on the field, either through experience or observing a master. And Squall Leonhart was simply the best.

Up until his departure Rinoa clung to him until the moment he set foot upon the transport ship, Squall returning the tightness of her grasp indicating in a subtle way that he too wished the time apart could be avoided. Before this departure, as with every departure, Rinoa spun around to face him and got up upon her tippy toes as she pulled her lips towards his ears and whispered in a most sultry fashion into his ears. "Come back quickly...safely...We'll make up for this week" Daring no more than a soft peck on his cheek in front of so many, she released him and walked away, swaying her hips ever so slightly as she did so, knowing he would be watching.

Squall was immensely uncomfortable with public displays of affection, but that hardly meant she couldn't torment the poor boy with fantasies to occupy him during those nights away. It was her incentive to bring him home, safe and sound.

"Achoo! Achoo!" But that was a week ago now. Squall wasn't do back for another three days or so. The mission went on without a hitch, their target...taken care of. Now it became a matter of reporting back to the hiring party, collecting the fee, and making the painfully slow trek back home.

It was home, in Squall's mini apartment in Balamb Garden that Rinoa found herself wrapped up in Squall's blankets as she annexed his bed as her own. True she had her own occasionally used lodging at the Garden, however she could never bring herself to stay there whenever Squall was out on a mission. She needed to be around him...his smell...his possessions...his essence. It was the only thing that granted her a peaceful night's sleep and fought off those dastardly 'What If' scenarios that could needlessly creep in.

Unfortunately while the young warrior was out, Rinoa had contracted a minor bug. It was nothing serious, a relatively common illness affecting those not native to Balamb according to the infirmary where she received a proper physical. That unfortunately did not make Rinoa feel any better about feeling this way.

She didn't want Squall to come home and see her like this. She wanted to feel sexy for her man when all she felt right now was congested and...frumpy. Her hair was all disheveled, her eyes felt dry and quite red, and her usually sweet voice only come out as nasally when she spoke.

_'This is going to ruin my plans!'_ Rinoa groaned as she spotted the box she had left on their loveseat a few days back. It reminded her of one of the downsides of living near only one small town. Everyone knew your business, even when that business meant buying particularly alluring lingerie for your 'unconfirmed by the media' boyfriend.

Squall was not a man of many vices...but his girlfriend in one of those numbers was a guilty pleasure he allowed himself to indulge in without restriction or hesitation. They had spent seventeen years without each other, and had only recently finished three together. Squall and Rinoa planned to make up for all the 'lost time' of not having each other's company.

Though Rinoa never told him, Squall did slowly figure out she was experimenting with him at times. Rinoa was always trying to figure out what would set Squall on fire, whether he preferred a certain color (a soft blue...no black! no a sultry red! no blue!) or a particular...cut. He wouldn't tell her what his favorite was. Letting her discover it was far more enjoyable.

"Achoo!"

With another sneeze and a cough Rinoa finally sat herself up on their bed and tried to give a meek little yawn. Sleep would just not come for her. She would do what it takes if it meant she could show Squall how much she appreciated his return in a few days, and bed rest was the only medicine the infirmary could recommend.

Though her muscles felt a little achy, she got off the bed and began wandering around the bedroom where she had spent so much time. Most of the room was quite familiar to her as she had been the one to decorate it. A room with plain office like furniture and blank walls would just not do. She strolled over towards Squall's bookshelves deciding that perhaps maybe some of Squall's reading material would help a blissful rest finally over take her. It had worked once before. Ten minutes of 'Weapons Monthly' and Rinoa was usually out like a light. "You just don't get it" Squall had told her once. Funny how that had been her exact words to him regarding the duvet.

Rinoa's curious brown eyes scanned the bookshelf, looking for something interesting to pick up. So long as she was here and Squall wasn't, maybe she should pick out a book that Squall liked to read. This unfortunate twist in her health could be a blessing in disguise. Maybe understanding what he liked to read would give her greater insight into the man she had fallen in love with. Though Squall always let his feelings be known to Rinoa about any situation, she did often find herself wishing she could poke her head into his mind and take a gander and see what makes him tick. She'd give up all the powers in the world to get a better idea of what he said versus what he choose not say.

Finally one average sized book caught her eye as she noticed a crumpled up bookmark in it. Deciding that the book Squall must be currently reading would be the best place to start, she plucked it from the shelf and took it with her back to the bed, ready to indulge into 'A Detailed History of the Origins of Galbadian Society'

_'Oh Hyne...he can be such a robot at times.' _Apparently it was in fact was too much to hope that he would have had a book on a secret hobby or interest.

Sighing to herself and not wishing to get up to select another, Rinoa figured at least this book would make her fall asleep quickly even though she wouldn't get that insight she wanted into Squall's brain. Having already been familiar with much of Galbadia's history she flipped to the bookmark to see where Squall had reached, wondering if he got to any of the juicy bits.

Rinoa took a quick second and realized that the bookmark was not in fact a proper bookmark, but a receipt from the bookstore where he must have made the purchase. She smiled to herself and thought _'So he does that too...'_

Her gaze returned to the chapter and her eyes started to quickly scan the words to see if she could figure out why her lover found this material so interesting. But something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

There was no mention of Galbadia's history, its political process or its culture. In fact the words had nothing to do with history at all. With a puzzled expression Rinoa checked the cover of the book again making sure she didn't accidentally grab the wrong one. 'A Detailed History of the Origins of Galbadian Society.' No it certainly was the right book.

She brought her attention back to the text she skimmed seconds ago to see if perhaps she had just started reading at an awkward place or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. After flipping forward and back a few pages her brow soon furrowed as Rinoa was now left completely puzzled.

_'Oh my...he wouldn't'_

It was then she slid the book jacket off and revealed Squall's little deception. Taking a gander at the cover Rinoa couldn't help but release a laugh mixed with an occasional cough, a reminder that she was still sick. The book was really entitled '1000 Fun Dates!'

"Why would he be reading a book like this?" Rinoa pulled out the receipt/bookmark and now paid more attention to it. Her eyes became wide with a childlike amusement as she spotted quite the list of books Squall had purchased 'What is Your Love Language?', 'How to Treat a Lady', 'A Man of Steel and Velvet', 'Men are from...'

This was too much for poor Rinoa, who could no longer hold down an uncontrollable laugh.

"He's reading relationship books? Why?"

It was true that Squall often hadn't a clue about what he should do next when anything came to women, romance, relationships, feelings, etc, but Rinoa had done her best to teach him and to constantly reaffirm to him that he was in fact doing the right things at the right time. These were the moments when he was most unsure and thus most vulnerable. The poor man was left often feeling lost as if there was some secret knowledge everyone else had about what to do in these situations but he was cursed to suffer through it just a little more. It wasn't that he was against being romantic or showing public displays of affection necessarily...he just felt awkward and in truth...didn't really know how.

"Oh he is so cute" The revelation at how hard Squall was trying brought a massive smile to Rinoa's face as she hugged herself so tightly. Random moments like this always made her feel more special. She knew he wouldn't go to such lengths for anyone else. Squall did it because Rinoa was important to him. Rinoa could only imagine how awkward it would have been for Squall to bring these books to checkout or what quirky look thee cashier must have given him. The mighty Lion of Balamb...buying touchy feely books on love.

Her eagerness temporarily discarded her ill health and allowed her to run back towards the bookshelf to see just how far and how deep Squall's 'deception' ran. All in all she managed to pull out some ten or twelve books that all apparently had fake book jackets to hide their real names and purpose. With each book Rinoa flipped through she felt her smile getting wider and wider and her illness receding further and further away through sheer willpower. The books did not appear to have just been read, but the man had gone so far as to highlight certain passages and take little notes about the subject matter as well.

"He's really trying..." Rinoa felt her body bathed in a feeling of love as she thought about how hard it must have been for him to take this step, or to even just become a man who realizes he needed some extra help. She hugged herself tighter as she lost herself in the moment until she noticed a particularly odd looking book out of the corner of her eye.

It appeared less like a normal book and more like a notebook, a journal perhaps. Feeling a bit naughty about it, Rinoa picked it up and decided a little prying wouldn't be so bad. She would shut it close if the material got a little too personal. It wasn't like she expected silent Squall to treat pen and paper like it was a better medium of conversation.

Rinoa's suspicions were confirmed and she discovered that it was in fact a journal. She recalled the doctors suggesting Squall use such a technique some months back to help him organize his thoughts and help him mange the disarray that was being a Commander. Predictably his comments were usually quite short, a few sentences at most, and often related to frustration at being in a position of command. These were feelings that he had already shared with Rinoa in far more detail. She was certainly more useful to him than a notebook.

However there was one particular entry that stood out from the rest. One entry that had just a single line to it

February 15th

'I disappointed her again'

That was new. Rinoa quickly shut the book now feeling a little guilty at infringing upon an emotion she didn't know Squall felt. It was a violation of his privacy that she knew she would have to reveal to him, but that would come later.

"He never disappointed me.." she pondered.

It was then something clicked in her.

Rinoa scrambled through he pile of discarded books and book jackets and found the receipt that had served as a bookmark in her initial discovery. She scanned the receipt and finally found what she was looking for. 'February 15th, 10:42 PM'

That was when something clicked again and Rinoa suddenly remembered this past Valentine's day.

She remembered being so excited at seeing the whole Garden being decorated in various shades of red, pink, and white. She joyed at the heart-shaped decorations and mementos of cupid being strung about freely throughout the otherwise boring halls of the military school. It was like a fantasy come true and she relished in it.

Rinoa remembered walking the halls, watching a few couples share a tender moment back and forth with each other publicly while she was lost within her own daydream. Rinoa loved Valentine's Day, or rather she loved the idea of Valentine's Day. Despite that however, it was a sad truth that before meeting Squall, she had never been someone's valentine. Life living with her father had kept any interested boy far from her, and when she finally ran away to rebel against the man, celebrating a day for lovers was not possible on the 'front lines.'

It was only when Squall came into her life did she finally earn that sensation of being a valentine. Squall was her first valentine, and Rinoa was his as well. It was perfect that way.

But it didn't come about easily. The first year the two were together Squall no real understanding of Valentine's Day. It was just another day the students and faculty celebrated. To him it may as well have been All Hyne's Day or New Years. The old Squall was not a man who celebrated holidays because trying to do so often reminded him of how alone he was and how little he understood these rituals.

Rinoa was heartbroken that first year when he didn't ask her, even going so far as to wonder if Squall was doubting their budding relationship. Nothing could be further from the truth. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just didn't know how.

It was the evening of that first Valentine's day that Rinoa found him working late into the night when she burst into his office, demanding an explanation while she rubbed away the tears. In the ensuing...discussion it was then that she realized not only just how much this man really loved her, but how much he relied upon her to teach him.

"I'm trying Rin." She recalled him saying as she swooned to those words. "I'll keep trying if you help me"

Though they ended that night in a typical lover's fashion, Rinoa made sure to explain to Squall that it would make her very happy if next year he surprised her with something unexpected, particularly on that day. Something romantic and Valentine's Day like. Squall noted dutifully that he understood and would do better next time, eager to show his love he was ready to grow as a man.

The next year had been better. In a fantasy fulfilling way Squall had quite timidly asked Rinoa if she would be his valentine while almost showing signs of worry that he may be rejected despite their profound relationship. With tears in her warm brown eyes Rinoa's wish of many years was fulfilled and she hugged Squall dearly as one of her hopes had finally been answered. Then following a series of small pecks on her nose and cheeks Squall surprised Rinoa by showing her a single red rose he hid behind him and offered it to her as a gift, a semi-confidant smile on his face. Rinoa's heart fluttered at the token of affection as she gingerly took the rose and rewarded her boyfriend with a soft and lingering kiss.

It was her first flower. Again life with the general had not been kind to her dating life, and life as a rebel hardly left time for such pleasantries. True...there was one with whom she was momentarily infatuated with as a young teen however it never progressed beyond that. The man that was Squall's rival was not known for being a man of kindness or romance, despite his often arrogant boasts otherwise.

Having had her hopes brought up Rinoa wondered what else was planned for that day, only to be disappointed at learning Squall had nothing else in mind. He would go back to work and return later in the evening leaving Rinoa free to do as she decided until then. Squall froze as a look of pure disappointment emerged across his beloved's face realizing he had done something wrong again. It wasn't that he didn't care to do more, he just didn't know how.

Rinoa managed to collect her emotions and teach Squall more about what would make her happier on such a day. Squall had again let down his defenses and did his best to prove to her that he would be better.

"I'm trying Rin." She swooned yet again at those words. "I'll keep trying if you help me."

Having won her over with those words Rinoa decided that she would show Squall that there were far more enjoyable things to do in his office besides work. It took very little convincing on her part.

That brings us to the Valentine's Day that passed this year. Squall indeed had been better. He once again asked Rinoa to be his Valentine and surprised her with a rose. This year he made an attempt to find something for them to do together, though his selection was not...ideal.

"I am not spending Valentine's Day at the Training Center Squall! It's not romantic! Why are you so dense about this!" She had been particularly frustrated that day. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the effort. It wasn't that she was trying to be a spoiled child. Rinoa had to dedicate much time and energy into helping Squall grow out of his shell and welcome the world into his life. Day after day, week after week, month after month she would work tirelessly to chip away the walls he erected to protect himself. Sometimes Rinoa was just tired. Couldn't she have just one day a year, her birthday aside, where she was completely selfish in her romantic needs? Though she was a source of strength for Squall, Rinoa too was still just human.

Rinoa remembered how defeated Squall looked at her outburst, mild though it was. It was the way he hung his head down that reminded her she had been far too harsh with him. That defeated stance was a pose no enemy had ever put Squall into. It took an outburst from the woman he loved about a weakness he struggled with to take down the mighty 'Lion of Balamb.'

"Three strikes...I guess I'm out..." Squall slowly turned away with his head still downcast, his face obscured by the unruly locks of his hair.

Rinoa had stopped him from leaving as she pulled him towards her, forcing Squall to look deeply into her eyes. He wasn't crying, but tears started to flow freely from his eyes forming a river of sadness that flowed slowly down his cheeks. As he gazed into her eyes his tears fell down and off his cheeks and met her tears in a mini splash as Rinoa did her best to soothe her weary warrior.

She consoled him and reassured him with gentle words and baby kisses, profusely apologizing for overreacting. She forgot that he was not used to fighting with someone he cared for, just fighting with enemies. A moment like this was in no way ever going to dent their relationship. Rinoa just needed to remind him.

It wasn't that Squall had anything against being romantic. It wasn't that he thought it childish or stupid. It wasn't that he didn't care. It was just that he didn't know how.

"I'm trying Rin." It was those words that no one else had ever spoken to her before. Words that showed Rinoa how strongly Squall's love for her really was. "I'll keep trying if you help me."

Back in the present Rinoa found herself clutching the receipt and the journal, a full blush on her face as she remembered vividly just how...vigorously they made up with one another. The two had only intimately known each other, forcing them learn how to tend to one another's needs and desires. It was here that both excelled. Every touch, every sensation, every gesture, every moan was a signal from one partner to another, encouraging what they liked and what they wanted. Squall was always particularly attentive to Rinoa's needs, partially driven by a fear of disappointing her mixed with a need to fully satisfy her.

That last Valentine's day however he took things to another level and made the night more about her than anything else. It was an area now where he was confident in his abilities and it showed.

"Oh Hyne did it ever show..." Rinoa said wistfully. Snapping herself out of her daydream Rinoa decided she had done enough snooping around and started to clean up the pile of books, careful to put each book back properly, never letting it be known to Squall that she had stumbled upon his secret. There was no need to embarrass the man unless he was ready to tell her what he did. Squall didn't want the same thing to happen next Valentine's Day. He would take her help but use these books to leave nothing to chance.

With the last book put securely back a new almost forgotten feeling had returned to Rinoa, one that was quite unpleasant. She had almost forgotten she was still recovering from a minor illness. Suddenly her blush face turned a sickly green as she covered her mouth whilst she bolted for the bathroom just in time for the retching that followed.

_'Damnit ...Hyne please...please let this pass before he gets home'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: My editing skills have always been rusty. If there is something here that is completely jarring, do let me know and I will try and fix it. <em>

_I hope I earned a review from you folks, and I hope you enjoyed the story. _

_Cheers!_

_~Ironic_


	2. Realization

**AN:** Hello everybody! I want to first thank all of you who took the time to review the first chapter. It is a little scary to come back to this site after so many years and still think I have any creativity worth posting. Yet seeing the reviews (and in many cases the caliber of writer creating the reviews) has really made my day.

As promised I wanted to get the second chapter out in time for Valentine's Day to give everyone a hopefully sweet fiction to read for one of our favorite pairings. The downside is this chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous one, and may contain an error or two more.

I hope you read and enjoy this chapter as much as the first. And if you do (or don't) please share with me your thoughts.

Finally let me wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. May you all find the romance you have been searching for. You never know when it can be right under your nose.

* * *

><p>That evening the Garden spurred alive as an unmarked transport ship docked. It wasn't the typical SeeD craft but the code it transmitted had checked out. Still every precaution would be taken. Commander's orders.<p>

Having heard all the ruckus, Zell quickly jogged forward to join another blond who waited by the transporter door to 'welcome' their unexpected guest.

"Quistis, what's going on? I didn't think we were expecting any clients for a few days."

The uptight former instructor glanced towards her companion and adjusted her glasses. "We're not. The transport came in with the right clearance codes. I'm pretty certain we will see Squall bursting through those doors though."

Zell stepped back stunned for a moment "Squall? He isn't due back for a few days. Why would he...oh" The realization had hit him like a sack of bricks.

"Yep." Quistis responded in a matter of fact manner.

"How did he find out she was sick?" Zell inquired.

"I have no clue how he learns these things. Hyne knows he nearly left a path of complete destruction the last time he found out she was sick. It took no end of convincing to get him to continue that mission before returning to Rinoa. At least this time he did that much without us forcing him to, though how he managed to get half way around the world without the use of his ship..." _'or without meeting the clients to obtain payment'_ Quistis thought silently "is beyond me."

Quistis of course referred to the thee Ragnorak, a vessel Squall claimed for his own at the end of their grand adventure. It was one of a variety of tokens that the world choose not to fight the warrior on for ownership. He had earned that and far more for what he did to save their lives. However it wasn't a vessel whose use they wanted to flaunt, at least in more secretive operations. Hence the need for more subdued SeeD transportation. The Ragnorak would have been as subtle as blaring over the speakers 'Squall is coming. You're about to die.'

Suddenly the door opened and a clearly disheveled man exited, gunblade at his side. His clothes were caked with a mixture of mud and blood that had long since dried upon him. A change of clothes was hardly available on these types of missions leaving Squall to make do with what he had. Strapped to his side was his trusty gunblade which bore the marks of many battles, accompanied by a soft blue glow emanating from within. Surprisingly it did look as though Squall managed to wash and shave after the mission's completion, a reminder on the emphasis Rinoa had placed on grooming.

Upon seeing it was their commander the guards lowered their weapons and backed away. They had seen him like this before. It was safer to pretend to be lacking in their work than to risk questioning the man before them.

With heavy footsteps Squall started walking forward ready to ignore the 'welcoming party' and head to his destination.

"Welcome home Squall. I take it you haven't met with the clients yet?" He continued walking undaunted by Quistis's words. She always bothered him with these pesky details.

Without missing a stride he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a manila folder, thrusting it into Quistis' arms while he walked past her and nudged Zell out of his way. He was a man on a mission. "Handle it."

Quistis caught the look on his face and how bloodshot his eyes were. It must have been days since he had last slept. Deciding this would be the wrong time to push back and remind him of his duties, she merely shrugged and held onto the file. A call tomorrow to the clients would be in order. By now they must be wondering as to the status of the mission.

Squall returned to his room quickly and noticed a dainty form tightly wrapped up within his bed sheets in an unruly little ball, while blanketed by a duvet whose purpose he would never understand. Rinoa's head was poking out just enough to give her access to fresh air while her jet black hair and caramel colored accents were flayed wildly about. She looked adorable to him. A small smile bloomed across his face as he watched her for a minute before deciding she would hardly want to greet him in his stained clothing. With a light thud he undid his belt and allowed his gunblade to fall unceremoniously to the floor. He winced as he realized he should have been more careful to avoid waking up his ill girlfriend from her much needed slumber.

He then discarded his jacket and pants while he found a pair of comfortable sweats, pausing a moment before putting on the sweatshirt. Realizing his t-shirt was also smelling a tad...ripe, he threw it off and looked through his closet for a fresh one.

His body froze as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, entangling him into a much welcomed embrace. He must have been tired. Normally Rinoa couldn't stir without his hyperactive senses detecting her movements.

"You're hurt" she said both softly and nasally. The gunblade's thud had indeed woken up the sleeping princess but to Rinoa it was a delightful sound. She had memorized the sound the Lionheart made when it clang against the floor. The special alloy used in its production made it unique. She was awoken with the pleasure of watching Squall strip away his clothes but paused with concern when she saw the fresh bruises on his sides. The damage would only be worse in the front. Suddenly she didn't care about how sexy she looked for Squall anymore, or how nasally her voice sounded, or how frumpy she felt. Now she cared only about him.

And it is here that Rinoa excelled. Only she could take away Squall's pain; the physical, the spiritual, and the emotional.

Squall felt a soft kiss upon his back which sent a very real shiver down his spine. "I'm alright."

"What are you doing home so soon? I wasn't expecting you for a few days." she softly inquired. It was then she remembered the fiasco that happened the last time Squall found out Rinoa was unwell while he was away. It took a lot of work to persuade him to stay long enough to complete that mission. However the second it was finished, nothing short of a warzone was left in his wake as he made his way back to her.

"You don't need to keep doing that every time I get sick. It's just a little bug. It will go away in a day or so." Despite her words saying otherwise, her arms tightened around Squall assuring him that she appreciated what he did and was genuinely happy to have her beloved return a few days early.

"I will always take care of you." Squall spun around in her arms and with a smile on his face he gazed lovingly into Rinoa's eyes.

Rinoa felt herself become momentarily uncomfortable as she turned her eyes way from his intense stare, reminded of the fact that she was hardly at her best this moment "Stop that...I must look hideous now." Squall continued to shower her with that same enraptured look which served to only remind Rinoa that no matter what, nothing could damage his opinion of her.

It was then Rinoa saw how red his eyes had become and how weary his face looked. He must not have slept in days. If this truly was like last time she could only imagine the unhindered rush Squall was in to return to Balamb Garden. He would have cast aside luxuries such as a 'sleep' and 'food'.

"Squall! You're exhausted. You didn't have to rush back like this. We need to get you something to eat and some rest." Rinoa was about to release her hold from him to lead him to a small snack pantry in their apartment when she felt his arms get stiff, preventing her from moving an inch.

"Nothing could keep me from you."

Feeling a blush come about, Rinoa allowed Squall to lean down slightly and tease her lips gently with his own before plucking a chaste kiss from her. Illness be damned, Squall was not going to let another moment pass without kissing the one he loved from whom he spent so much time away from this week.

Rinoa smiled at his gesture, realizing something about Squall in that moment that she wished she had understood all those years ago.

"Squall...Squall I -" Her words were cut short as a familiar feeling in her stomach returned a green expression to her face. She quickly bolted once again to the toilet where moments later a gagging sound could once again be heard.

With a slightly confused expression Squall mused to himself _'I didn't think my kiss would cause this reaction...'_

Squall finished putting on a clean shirt then soon ran into the bathroom after his love. It was there he found her with her head hovering just above the toilet seat, caught in a dry heave, as her body was slumped against the floor almost like a rag doll. He could see beads of sweat on her face as she occasionally panted to reclaim her breath in the rare moments between each vomit.

He slowly walked towards her and kneeled beside her form. Gently he pulled her hair back and away from the toilet bowl, earning him a quick glance from her eyes as they darted towards him and then back towards the toilet.

"Squall...please...give me a moment...I don't want you to see me like this...I look horrible!" she gasped as she felt another round of nausea coming up.

Once she had thrown up again she felt a pair of strong and sturdy arms wrap lightly around her as she felt his body hold her from behind, offering support so her full weight wasn't on her hands and knees while she was kneeling by the toilet. "I told you. You look beautiful to me. Alw-"

He was interrupted by the puking sound his girlfriend made, this time with the bowl filling up enough that his formerly clean white shirt would now need a change because of some minor splash back. Rolling his eyes Squall released one hand from Rinoa and flushed the toilet, taking the unpleasantness away with it.

"How can I possibly look good like this Squall?" This wasn't how she wanted their reunion to be. She wanted to dazzle him with that new black number she bought for him. She wanted to remind him why he should be careful with each of those missions and what reward awaited for him at home.

Rinoa with her face in the toilet puking almost nonstop was not the ideal plan.

"You look more beautiful to me with every second." Such bold statements would never pass for Squall in public. Though he had gotten better, he was still quite a private man. He did learn to compliment and appreciate her in front of others slowly over the years, but his most sensitive side was only shown when the two lovebirds had a moment in private.

"How?" Rinoa asked more puzzled. Nothing could be attractive about this.

"Because that's one more second we have together. That's one more moment of happy memories." Happy memories were something Squall was lacking in. Lacking in until a raven-haired nymph entered his life and changed his world.

Rinoa's earlier realization tugged at her heart again as she wanted to share her thoughts. Sadly her illness once again interrupted the tender moment.

Once she was done she looked up at Squall with an unsure expression feeling weak from all the vomiting. Though Squall had kept her hair completely out of the way it remained disheveled. Rinoa felt a small kiss on the back of her head, a reminder that Squall was still there caring for her. She pulled herself back a moment and looked at Squall tenderly with her curious brown eyes. Using a free hand, Squall wiped away the remaining dribble around her mouth as he continued to keep his gaze upon her, reminding her that she always had his heart.

"Even now?" she asked, wondering if even in this pathetic state he could still find her to be as beautiful as he claimed.

"Even now" he affirmed.

It didn't matter to him that she wasn't feeling as attractive as he knew her to be. It didn't matter that she had her face in the toilet most of the night, often producing little more than dry heaves. It didn't matter that Squall's aching muscles screamed for rest and relaxation after a solid week of constant work. It didn't matter that Squall's eyes and mind pleaded for mercy to embrace the sweet bliss of sleep. Squall would stay with her there throughout the night, leaving only on a few occasions to bring Rinoa some crackers or water to soothe her stomach. He could cast aside his trivial discomforts for the girl who had sacrificed so much for him.

She has put up with him through all the irritations he had caused due to his own naive ways. Rinoa taught him, consoled him, healed him, supported him, and gave him courage where there once was only a false bravado. She reminded him that he was a mighty lion of a man. It was the kind of encouragement only a woman could give. Rinoa had come to understand that a few words from your loved one could tear you down to your weakest pieces, or build you up to easily accomplish even the most herculean of tasks with ease. Rinoa had long ago decided she would do her best to focus solely on the latter.

It was for her that Squall would after every mistake, after every goof up keep repeating the same phrase with full meaning.

"I'm trying Rin. I'll keep trying if you help me."

* * *

><p>Rinoa's eyes fluttered open the next morning, her lashes batting gently against the chest of the man who once again was her hero the previous night. She was sleeping tightly huddled against the bare skin of her beloved as she saw a pile of discarded, or ruined rather, white t-shirts over in the corner. A smile came to her lips as she recalled everything he had done for her last night.<p>

He stayed awake with her until her stomach settled long enough to move away from the bathroom and return to the comfort of their bed. He had picked her up bridal style and brought her gently there, never letting her feel unsafe within his arms. Once she lay there, Squall brought about some minor meds that would only serve to help her sleep longer, encouraging her to swallow the dreadful pills, hoping it wouldn't reactivate the demon within her stomach causing such a din.

Though Squall hadn't told her, she knew one thought crossed both their minds. For such a tiny woman _'Where did all of this come from?'_

Rinoa nuzzled herself deeper into her lover's embrace, now fully rested and feeling the illness has completely left her body_. 'Squall fought off that demon too'_ she thought with a smile, placing gentle kisses on his chest. Her eye caught the clock and refused to accept she could feel so energetic at eight, particularly since sleep did not come until the wee hours of the morning.

Squall tended to have this affect upon her, bringing her unnatural energy. Perhaps it was a result of the Sorceress/Knight bond...but more likely it was just simply love.

Squall had stayed awake that whole night, unwilling to let his body succumb to sleep until he felt Rinoa was blessed with the same gift. He held her and rocked her gently until the early morning hit and Rinoa's breathing became slow and even, a sure sign she was finally resting. Staying awake just a few minutes more to ensure her slumber was not short lived, he too finally allowed his body to enjoy what he had put off for so many days.

Rinoa's mini day-dreaming state was broken by the sound of a vibrating phone on Squall's side of the bed. The fact Squall did not awaken and immediately respond only affirmed to Rinoa just how weary he truly was while taking care of her the previous night. Shifting slightly she reached over to Squall's phone and pulled it over to her.

After entering in Squall's password, given to her by him years ago, Rinoa quickly scanned his messages and his calendar. News had spread quickly of his return. She saw him occasionally send out a notice or two while taking care of her last night, when there was little more he could do than hold her. Curiously she flipped through the sent box and found an E-mail of particular interest.

A reporter had requested a statement about the mission and how he planned to celebrate the mission's success.

His response? A simple line reading 'I'm spending it with my girlfriend Rinoa'

The raven-haired beauty smiled to herself "So he is finally ok with going public with this..."

She hadn't minded his need for privacy. Though it was no secret who occupied the Commander's thoughts within the walls of the Garden, it takes quite a bit to put one's relationship in view of the world.

Suddenly the phone vibrated again as more messages came in, more Garden personnel requesting his time, more work to be done.

_'The idiot wouldn't cancel any of them too. The workaholic.' _

With a slightly evil smirk Rinoa knew she would have to take things into her own hands. She quickly cleared off his calendar, pushing away any meetings for the next three days. He wasn't supposed to be back until then anyways. She booked up the next seventy-two hours on his calendar and turned on his 'out of office' reply function. Now there was but one final step. She shut down the phone and pulled it into two pieces before removing the battery.

_'This should do it.'_

Feeling quite satisfied Rinoa returned to the snuggled embrace of her lover and continued to plant him with those small kisses, completely unaware that even though his eyes appeared to be closed, Squall had been quite alert to everything Rinoa had just done.

The silence of the morning was then broken by her musings, "I know I was harsh on you a few months ago, particularly on Valentine's Day. I didn't mean to. It was just this schoolgirl fantasy of having a perfect day like that. After all this time...I just wanted to be romanced with some daring action that wasn't intertwined with the end of the world." Rinoa continued to talk to herself, her head still laying gently against Squall's chest while her free hand stroked his toned though badly bruised body.

"I realized last night that you don't need to do any of those things I imagined to be romantic. Your way has always been different, better. You jumped into space for me...you carried me half way across the world on your back...you..." Tears were rapidly forming in Rinoa's eyes as she fought back a full cry "...you fought for me when the whole world turned against me." Rinoa found herself slowly losing the battle as a light sob began to take place. It was then she felt Squall's arms hug her tightly, alerting her that he was very much awake. Undaunted by this revelation she continued to expose her heart to him, "It didn't matter that I looked horrible last night. It didn't matter that you hadn't slept in days or that you must have been aching...you took care of me Squall. You loved on me. And that is the most romantic thing...ever."

Rinoa dried her tears and shimmied up to look Squall directly into his eyes, her body hovering only slightly above his own.

"I was stupid to not see that it wasn't you who didn't understand romance sometimes...it was the rest of the world." meekly she added "It was me."

Rinoa caught his lips in a soft kiss that she allowed to deepen ever so slightly. She had to pause it there. There was something more to say.

"That's why I am making this promise to you."

She paused to collect herself, ready to say the words that always won her over

"I'm trying Squall. I'll keep trying if you help me."

She was rewarded with her statement with a fiery kiss from a warrior who should have been far too tired to move a muscle. She could feel him smiling behind each kiss as his lips traveled from her lips to explore the rest of her body, only to slowly return to her lips and kiss her gently once more. Morning breath be damned, he wanted this.

When the two finally paused at their increasingly passionate displays, Rinoa's eyes landed on the box with the 'present' she got for Squall that still remained on the loveseat.

Though it wouldn't be on the night of his return, tonight would be the right time for her to surprise him with that little number. Tonight would be the night she takes care of his every desire. She smirked to herself as she thought _'I bet he still doesn't realize I figured out a long time ago what his favorite lingerie on me is. No matter. It's more fun this way'._

With her smirk dissipating Rinoa returned to satisfying Squall's call for passion. More romance could be had later. Now was the time to satisfy their fiery animalistic passion.

Romance can be a difficult thing. No matter how hard we wish, no matter how hard we hope, there is no easy manual, no single book that can give us all the answers. What matters instead is keeping one's eyes open for the romance that comes around, particularly when it wasn't in the form we expected. True a dinner alone could be romantic, but so could caring for your loved one late into the night while ignoring your own needs. Very often it's not that we think romance is stupid. It's not that we don't care. It's that we just don't know how. No matter what the case may be, just remember that with romance done well or seemingly poor, no matter how often 'the one' keeps messing up, the important thing is to keep saying,

"I'm trying. I'll keep trying if you help me."

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well that is the exciting conclusion to this short little fluffy piece. I hope you liked it. I hope you will leave a review with your thoughts or comments. Whether you do or not, let me wish you again.

Happy Valentine's Day

Cheers!

~Ironic


End file.
